


Cover for 26 Pieces by Lanning

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for 26 Pieces by Lanning</p><p>NOW WITH A NEW, SECOND ONE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [26 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244826) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwai/26pieces.jpg)

click image to view full size

 

 

[Background image source](https://www.flickr.com/photos/urbenx/4265369748)


	2. Chapter 2

If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/143600236728/another-cover-for-26-pieces-by-lanning)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwar/unbenannt-2.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
